wynonnaearpfandomcom-20200213-history
Bury Me With My Guns On
Bury Me with My Guns On is the ninth episode of Season 1 of Wynonna Earp. It aired April 27, 2016 on Syfy in the US and on CHCH in Canada. Synopsis Wynonna tries to get past her encounter with the last of the Seven, and gets swept up in Henry's vendetta. Plot Wynonna has done away with the seven Revenant scum that killed Willa and took her father, an accomplishment that should be cause for celebration. Unfortunately, the Earp heir isn't feeling all that jubilant. Instead, she feels the family curse continue to weigh heavily on her, and now she doesn't know how to ease up the pain. Meanwhile, the Stone Witch has returned: and what she lacks in magic powers, she makes up for with a renewed sense of motherhood. Her first order of business is to get to the site of her children's bones, and mow down with a submachine gun the motorcycle gang she hired to watch over it. At the Black Badge headquarters, Dolls surprises Wynonna with a psychiatric evaluation, by order of his superiors. Wynonna starts off strong, able to bob and weave around the psychiatrist's questions; but when the doc goes off book, and asks Earp about her murderous and promiscuous history, our heroine gets a little tripped up. She ultimately fails the assessment, and Dolls must suspend her from the force until further notice. Later, in a shanty motel, the Stone Witch uses the remainder of her magic powers to summon the only son she can. He's a real looker, with a face like a bruised pear, and a body to match. He wants to kill Doc Holliday for putting him in this position, but the Stone Witch won't let him: she doesn't want to lose him twice. Once they get past the border, she says, she'll regain her powers — the better to exact her revenge. Back at home, Wynonna confides in Doc about Dolls' seeming underhanded ways, and about how she's itching to kill — with or without the impunity of a badge. Unable to placate the tortured Earp with his words, Doc uses his lips instead. This eases things a little. Officer Haught, however, is just beginning her mental breakdown. The Sheriff won't believe her "fantastical" story about her abduction by a revenant, and is ready to kick her to the curb if she maintains it. She just can't catch a break. While attempting to get out of dodge, the Stone Witch meets Bobo and his gang of ghouls waiting for her at the Ghost River County Line. His powers are strengthening, and he puts an end to the Stone Witch's escape. Demanding she make good on her end of the deal and cough up the secret to him leaving the city, Bobo is a little ticked off when he learns from her that she doesn't have it. So he sets fire to the bones of her son — causing the living one to perish. At the Police Department, the Sheriff comes around to the idea that maybe there's more to Purgatory than just its evil-sounding name, and lays down the law with Dolls: the two of them are going to have a mutually beneficial relationship, and as long as Dolls plays ball, the sheriff will spill what he knows of Bobo Del Rey. The two strike a soft bargain, and then go out to Shorty's Saloon to solidify it. Doc senses the Stone Witch is vulnerable, and tracks her down with the intention of finishing her off. When he and Wynonna arrive at the county line, Doc realizes he's been duped: Bobo and his men surround him. But through his characteristic quick thinking and fast talking, Doc is able to extricate himself from the standoff with Bobo, taking Wynonna and the Stone Witch and getting out of there. Doc takes the witch to a shed where he plans to kill, her execution style. But Wynonna takes the special opportunity to gather some information about the family curse: which befell her line when Doc betrayed Wyatt way back when. Having learned what she needed to know, Wynonna and Doc go about burying the Stone Witch in a mound of salt — poison to witches. At the police station, nearly abandoned with all the cops out to happy hour drinks, the nervous Waverly bursts in looking for Officer Haught. After closing the shutters to the Sheriff's office and closing the door, Waverly does what she's wanted to for a long time: and makes a move on Haught. A move that's well reciprocated. When Wynonna is beckoned back to Black Badge headquarters, Dolls has two surprises for her. First, she's been reinstated onto the force after she passed the second psych evaluation (which she didn't take, hint hint). Secondly, he's roped her some fresh Revenant meat for her to kill. But before she does, the Revenant tells Wynonna that Bobo has bought Shorty's Saloon, and will be using its hallowed ground to further his own ends. Oh snap. Cast & Characters Main * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Shamier Anderson as Xavier Dolls Recurring & Guest * Michael Eklund as Bobo Del Rey * Katherine Barrell as Nicole Haught * Greg Lawson as Randy Nedley * Natascha Girgis as Gus McCready * Rayisa Kondracki as Constance Clootie Trivia * The title makes reference to the heavy rock song, Bury Me With My Guns On by Bobaflex, while also paraphrasing the idiom, died'' with your boots on'', referring to dying while fighting or to die while actively occupied/employed/working or in the middle of some action and not of old age or being bedridden with illness, infirmity, etc. It also hints at the importance of Peacemaker in the show. Doc mentions this term in the Season 3 episode, Colder Weather. * Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught start dating in this episode. Media Images 109still 001.jpg 109still 002.jpg 109still 003.jpg 109still 004.jpg 109still 005.jpg 109still 006.jpg 109still 007.jpg 109still 008.jpg 109still 009.jpg 109still 010.jpg 109still 011.jpg 109still 012.jpg 109still 013.jpg 109still 014.jpg 109still 015.jpg 109still 016.jpg 109still 017.jpg Videos WYNONNA EARP Sneak Peek Ep. 109 SYFY Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes